


Tipping Point

by MissIzzy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e16 End of the Beginning, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't even just the threat to her life that made him fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tipping Point

**Author's Note:**

> I suspect this will get Jossed next week, but anyway...

Skye is gone, and I go back and forth on whether I should’ve been more honest with her about just what provoked me. But that would require me to admit it was a threat made only against her. If I say it was the death threats, at least that allows me to protect everyone.

And it was partly that, that he was more or less threatening the lives of everyone. And I did think just putting him in the Fridge and hoping that was actually enough to stop him was a very bad idea. All that I’ll say to the board was basically true. But not the whole truth. Because I don’t think all the reasons I give, even combined together, would have quite driven me to pull that trigger.

I could blame Lorelai for this, conceivably. If I hadn’t just had my mind hijacked, if I hadn’t against every bit of who I am been made to love and want and serve and fuck someone whom I hated even when she was in my arms, because she could only make me love her, she couldn’t make me not hate her, I might not have responded to what he had said. But that’s fresh in my mind, something I can’t stop thinking about.

Something he threatened to inflict on Skye. “She will die giving it to us.” I suppose if she was lucky they’d brainwash her completely, the way that rogue Asgardian in Germany and New York did to Barton and the scientist, so she wouldn’t quite go through what I did. But it doesn’t matter.

I’m prudent and smart enough a man to know there aren’t many things you’d do absolutely  _anything_  to stop. And if he’d just threatened to make Skye-or us all-face our deaths as ourselves, with our minds clear, of course I would’ve tried to prevent that, but I believe I would’ve done so within reasonable limits.

But the thought of Skye being destroyed like that, robbed of who she is, before they gave her the dignity to die? That I  _had_  to stop. Period. End of Story.


End file.
